Secuestrada
by okashira janet
Summary: Sí, a esas alturas debía estar acostumbrada a que la secuestraran, pero su viaje se había terminado, habían tomado caminos diferentes y esta vez ni Jin ni Mugen vendrían a salvarla, ¿cierto? JinFuuMugen Oneshot


**SECUESTRADA**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**Samurai Champloo no me pertenece y en este momento debería estar estudiando, pero simplemente no me pude contener.**

…**.**

Fuu caminó, lo hizo sin rumbo, hacía apenas media hora que acababa de separarse de sus compañeros, apenas treinta minutos desde que se habían separado, siguiendo cada quien su camino sin estar muy seguros de si se volverían a ver, ella había intentado ser fuerte, despedirse sin voltear atrás, sin lágrimas, simplemente caminando hacía delante, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que perdía.

Bueno, después de todo su vida siempre había sido por el estilo, llorar no le iba a regresar a su madre, tampoco a su padre, tampoco le daría dinero ni comida, lo que tenía que hacer era seguir adelante, fijarse una nueva meta.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —Parpadeando la jovencita puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, no se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que haría de ahí en adelante, bueno, tenía quince años y era simpática así que encontrar trabajo no debía ser gran problema, se preguntaba que harían Jin y Mugen, seguramente el primero seguiría buscando eso que estaba persiguiendo —fuera lo que fuera— y Mugen seguiría de vago por ahí, robando comida y persiguiendo mujeres.

—Espero que no se metan en problemas. —susurró por lo bajo, la ardilla bajo su ropa saltó hacía su hombro y empezó a corretear jaloneando su cabello, ahora que lo pensaba volvía estar igual de sola que al principio—. Pero eso no importa demasiado, ¿verdad Momo-san? —Sonrió ampliamente, intentando convencer a la ardilla, intentando convencerse a si misma.

—Vaya, vaya… —Y entonces algo saltó dentro de su estomago cuando giró por completo y encontró a aquel hombre frente a ella, era alto, el cabello negro cayendo indolente sobre un ojo, joven y musculoso, era hermoso, podía verlo, pero la maldad que se escondía en su blanca sonrisa competía al cien por ciento con aquella belleza.

—¿Quién eres? —Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, que ella supiera el hombre que quería matarla estaba muerto, lo había matado Jin, ¿sería ese hombre del mismo grupo?

—No importa quien sea. —El hombre dio un paso al frente, Fuu retrocedió pero él la sujetó del antebrazo, con fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en su piel.

—¡Oye!

—Vendrás conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo asuntos que atender con Jin.

—¡Pero estas loco! —Fuu saltó al instante—. Jin y yo ya no vamos juntos.

—Peor para ti. —Y en el rostro del hombre la sonrisa se hizo aún más oscura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mugen llevaba caminando tanto tiempo que su estomago empezaba a hacer ruidos la mar de extraños, si Fuu estuviera ahí seguramente también hubiera estado gruñendo que tenía hambre y Jin ya hubiera meneado la cabeza en desaprobación, pero ya no había Fuu ni Jin y él volvía a ser un hombre libre, ¡sí!, levantó la mano en señal de victoria, pero lentamente su brazo fue descendiendo hasta que volvió a meterlo dentro de la bolsa de su short, la verdad no se sentía tan bien como se suponía debía sentirse, es decir, ¿se había por fin librado de la chiquilla gritona, no? y ya no tenía que estar escuchando a cierto hombre rígido hablar de comportarse y reglas, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, esto no se siente bien. —Con enfado se rascó la cabeza y continuo caminando, con razón Fuu les había hecho una carta antes donde decía que se iba porque no quería despedirse, se sentía la mar de espantoso hacerlo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se sentiría tan mal por separarse de aquellos dos bobos le hubiera partido la cara, porque los tres lo sabían, que no eran amigos, que solo viajaban juntos para cumplir una tonta promesa.

—Seré. —Enojado consigo mismo el joven dio los pasos cada vez más rápidos y largos, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

—Anda. —No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando notó un letrero enorme colgado en un árbol, en la primera plaza salía él, el cabello alborotado como serpientes y ojos de loco, debajo de su nombre una tacha, luego Fuu, chapitas en sus mejillas.

—Pro-prosti… —Deletreó con esfuerzo el joven para después echarse a reír (si supieran que aquella chiquilla gritona seguramente no había besado a nadie en la vida), en la ultima plaza se encontraba Jin.

—Gaaafaas. —Esa vez leyó de corrido aunque alargó las vocales, bueno, entonces era el equipo del chico X, la prosti y el de gafas.

—Re-com-pen-sa. —Volvió a deletrear con dificultad, el hecho de que aquel tipo le hubiese enseñado el abecedario no quería decir que ya pudiera leer con facilidad.

—Si-los-ve-repor… repórtelos… ¡repórtelos a las autoridades! —Terminó la frase muy pegado de si mismo al poder hacerlo de corrido—. Vi-vi-vos o muertos. —Por un momento el único pensamiento feliz que ocupó su mente fue que había sido capaz de leer el letrero, un letrero de corrido, se sentía grande, pero luego una idea empezó a parpadear en el fondo de su cerebro, una idea de esas recurrentes que no se iban por nada, ¿qué era?, ¿qué era?, ¡ah, sí!, no le importaba que lo siguieran tipos fuertes, de hecho era su hobby, Jin también estaría bien obviamente, entonces…

—¡La chiquilla! —gritó dándose un golpe en la frente y luego regresó a todo correr por donde había llegado y no, no es que estuviera extrañamente animado de encontrar un buen pretexto para regresar con ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jin miró el cielo y se preguntó por décima vez desde que se habían separado si acaso había hecho lo correcto, había algo parecido a la desazón creciendo dentro de él, apenas un par de días antes le había dicho a Mugen que la razón de su viaje había acabado porque ya había encontrado lo que había estado buscando: amigos. Y luego, apenas un poco después iban y se separaban, bueno, no es como si él hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto y aunque Fuu había mencionado que no quería que ese momento llegara lo cierto es que no tenían como alargarlo, el samurai de los girasoles estaba muerto, fin del capitulo.

—Así es como debe ser. —Susurró al viento recordando a esa mujer ciega contra la cual había peleado en una ocasión, aquella mujer lo había dicho, que su destino ya estaba escrito, que no se podía cambiar, el viejo monje que los había alojado en su casa también le había dicho a Fuu que su encuentro estaba predicho desde hace mucho antes, si era así, ¿también la separación era parte de ese destino?, por alguna razón Jin que siempre se había preciado de ser una persona racional y sensata se sentía como si estuviera caminando en la dirección equivocada.

¿Sería por Mugen?, no, ya no tenía deseos de matarlo, no podía ser eso, ¿sería por Fuu?, nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos, bueno, cierto que un par de veces le había tocado ver sus lágrimas, secarlas, reconfortarla.

—Ella… —Dejo las palabras en el aire sin saber bien a bien que era lo que debía decir o hacer, siguió caminando sin ser del todo consciente del camino, su mente trabajando a marchas forzadas, como intentando que él notara algo evidente. Recordó los días hasta ese momento, la manera en la que se habían conocido, las aventuras juntos y las recientes peleas, la muerte del samurai del girasol a manos de aquel hombre, el secuestro de Fuu… Y entonces dejo de pensar un segundo y luego todas las ideas se superpusieron, esa vez Fuu había sido raptada para llegar a Mugen, ¿cierto? y el hombre que había matado a su padre, ¿no era del gobierno? y entonces, sí alguien del gobierno moría, ¿no se suponía que llegaba un nuevo miembro a acabar la tarea inconclusa?, ¿y no era la tarea inconclusa matar a Fuu?

—¡Fuu! —Ni siquiera lo pensó y regresó a todo correr, sus piernas moviéndose más rápido de lo que lo harían normalmente y no quería pensar en que se estaba otorgando a sí mismo una excusa, tampoco quería preguntarse directamente que diablos pensaba hacer, ¿regresar y decirle que sería su guardaespaldas hasta que todo aquel que los buscaba muriera?, ¿no era eso como atarla a él?, no estaba muy seguro y tampoco era como si le importara mucho descubrir sus propias ambiciones en esos momentos, empezaba a caer el ocaso, ¿lograría alcanzarla?

—¡Autch! —Un grito y luego ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Me has embestido cuatro ojos! —Mugen gruñó de culo al suelo sobandose la frente, habían colisionado justo en el cruce de caminos donde se habían separado de Fuu.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Jin arqueó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Que te importa. —El antiguo pirata gruñó, pero luego giró la mirada, su voz lenta y algo ronca—. Encontré un letrero donde dice que nos buscan vivos o muertos, no habría problema en realidad, pero también buscan a la mocosa.

—Me imaginaba algo así. —Jin se levantó lentamente, las sombras de ambos recortándose contra los pastizales.

—¿Y bien?

—Hum… —Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio, luego giraron al mismo tiempo y se vieron a los ojos.

—Supongo que…

—Bueno es una mocosa gritona, sin tetas ni culo, pero ya ves que los hombres tienen gustos extraños. —Mugen alzó un dedito explicativo mientras cerraba los ojos, Jin no sabía si el hecho de que les gustara Fuu fuera extraño, a su punto de ver las cosas tenía una figura simpática y un rostro bonito, bueno, era una jovencita después de todo, Mugen no podía esperar que estuviera llena de curvas como una mujer.

—Además fuimos nosotros los que la metimos en problemas con nuestra fama.

—Joder. —Mugen se mordió un dedo—. Esa chillona no me va a dejar en paz si la vuelven a raptar para llegar a mí o algo así.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Jin se acomodó las gafas, quería parecer un hombre racional, sensato, como siempre lo había sido.

—Ah… bueno. —Y aunque le había hecho como que la estaba pensando lo cierto es que Mugen había decidido ir por ella desde mucho antes de encontrarse a Jin—. Pero, ¡alcánzame si puedes cuatro ojos!

—Ahora veras… —Jin carraspeó cerrando los ojos para luego echarse a correr tras de él, aunque ambos lo sabían, que la carrera había sido solo una treta para no dejar ver al otro lo preocupados que estaban, preocupados por una cría, ¡ja!, Mugen podría echarse a reír de buena gana, siempre la estaba molestando así que no se había dado cuenta de lo que le importaba hasta ese momento, había pensado que se libraba de ella y ahora era él el que volvía, tendría que ser.

—Espera. —La noche empezaba a caer cuando Jin lo detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Y ahora que?, ¿ya te cansaste?

—No. —Los oscuros ojos de Jin se abrieron más de lo habitual cuando se inclinó hasta colocar una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No era esta calavera de Fuu?

—Si que lo era. —Mugen frunció el ceño, escaneó el lugar, se notaba que alguien había sido arrastrado un tramo del camino, luego las pisadas se volvían solitarias.

—Seguramente se la llevo cargada. —Jin puso en palabras el pensamiento de los dos.

—Habrá que verse. —Mugen entrecerró la mirada—. No podemos dejar a esa puta cría un segundo sola porque ya la secuestraron, ¿no debería a estas alturas hacer algo por evitarlo?

—No creo que lo haga a propósito. —Jin se encogió de hombros y empezó a apartar la maleza por donde desaparecían las huellas.

—Tiene mala suerte con los hombres entonces. —El joven de chaqueta roja se cruzó de brazos asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza como para reafirmar su punto.

—Mugen… me tapas la luz.

—Ah, cállate cuatro ojos, lo que pasa es que ya no ves nada.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?

—¿Quieres pelea niño bonito?

—Te haría trizas aquí y ahora.

—Quieres apostarlo. —Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, las manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas y…

—Fuu…

—Ah, sí, primero la encontramos.

—Luego te mato.

—No si yo lo hago primero.

—¡Ja! —Caminaron un par de horas más, la noche ya se encontraba entrada y apenas Mugen iba a empezar otra riña con Jin para no aburrirse cuando ambos divisaron una cabaña.

—Bueno, parece que viene la acción. —El de cabello alborotado a lo afro tronó los dedos de sus manos, sus oscuros ojos brillando con locura—. Espero que ese tipo sea fuerte.

—Ha. —En realidad lo que Jin estaba pensando era que esperaba que Fuu estuviera bien, tampoco era como si lo fuera a soltar, él no era esa clase de personas.

—¡Ahora vamos y…!

—Primero hay que asegurarnos que tiene a Fuu. —Jin lo paró en seco tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

—Joder, que aburrido eres. —Después de miradas filosas de ambos lados hubo un largo suspiro y los dos jóvenes se deslizaron lentamente hasta ganar una ventana.

—Oye, aparta el cabello. —Jin se quejó—. No me deja ver. —Pero Mugen no le gruñó algún improperio en respuesta, los puños apretados y una extraña expresión en el rostro, el de gafas apenas se permitió un parpadeo y entonces giró la vista hacía dentro también y al instante sus puños se apretaron con igual fuerza que los de Mugen.

—¿Vas lista niña? —El hombre pasó una mano por la pierna de Fuu, desde la rodilla subiendo por el muslo, la tenía con las manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza, el cabello suelto, una simple yukata interior abierta apenas cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Si no me dices donde esta Jin te va a ir mal.

—No sé donde esta Jin. —Sus ojos castaños se habían desenfocado, su voz estaba lejana.

—¿Quieres que te lastime más niña?

—Aunque supiera donde esta Jin. —Fuu habló despacio—. No te lo diría.

—De verdad que eres tonta. —El hombre dejo escapar una gutural risa, al principio se había conformado con golpearla un poco, esperando que su carácter débil de mujer le obligara a soltar las lágrimas y la información, pero la condenada chiquilla no decía nada y solo le soltaba improperios, así que había pasado a decisiones mas agresivas, no se hubiera imaginado que su carencia de pechos fuera compensada con aquella fina cintura, las anchas caderas y la piel de muñeca, ciertamente a esas alturas no estaba muy seguro de si seguía haciendo las cosas por encontrar a Jin.

—¿Sabes que puedo hacerte? —Lentamente el hombre metió su mano por debajo de la yukata, acariciando su cintura, Fuu se estremeció y jadeó intentando separarse de él.

—¡Mátame de una vez! —Ni ella misma supo de donde había salido el grito, solo sabía que no quería que él la tocara, no él, nunca él.

—Oye niña no… —Pero no pudo terminar su frase, la ventana se rompió, dos sombras entraron al lugar, Fuu apenas vio dos entes borrosos frente a ella, uno era rojo, altivo como un gallo, sus ojos oscuros ardiendo como el mismo infierno, el otro era azul, silencioso y escurridizo como el mar, como un pez en su medio, sus ojos fríos y distantes como el hielo, por un momento le pasó por la mente que debía sentirse avergonzada por estar semidesnuda frente a ellos, pero fue un momento muy pequeño al que no le hizo demasiado caso por estar demasiado cansada.

—¿Chicos? —Y la luz se apagó frente a ella antes de que pudiera agregar nada más.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Mugen ladró, lo hizo como un perro, con el cabello erizado, los colmillos prestos a atacar.

—Así que el gran Jin por fin se ha decidido a venir. —El hombre sonrió sin prestarle atención a Mugen—. Justo cuando empezaba a querer que nunca lo hicieras, es interesante, la chica quiero decir.

—Nunca debiste haberla tocado. —La voz de Jin apenas un susurro helado, la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Así que si era tu novia, —el joven se burló jocosamente—, me lo imagine, tiene tetas chiquitas pero son un encanto, ¿las has toca…? —No pudo terminar de hablar, Mugen le asestó una patada en la cara que lo arrojó contra la pared.

—¡No hables de ella, te voy a matar! —Y Jin no podía decirle que se controlara, no podía decirle que daba la impresión de un perro rabioso, ¡porque él también se sentía como uno!

—No tengo idea de que hice para ganarme tu odio. —El joven de gafas desenvainó lentamente—. Pero déjame decirte que tu muerte será lenta.

—¡Inténtalo! —Y sin embargo el enemigo se veía pletórico de energía— ¡Inténtenlo ambos!

—¡No tienes que decirlo cabrón! —Mugen se lanzó contra él, una patada a la cara que fue evadida, un sablazo que fue desviado, saltos y destrozos, la cabaña pronto empezó a destruirse y Jin no podía dejar que la furia que sentía se quedara en su cuerpo mientras Mugen mataba a ese tipo, ¡quería hacerlo trizas él también!, por primera vez en su vida quería que alguien muriera lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡A mí Jin! —El bandido gritó, la sonrisa demente en su cara— ¡Piensa en lo que le hice a tu adorada novia!, ¡A mí Jin!

—¡Bastardo!- Mugen volvió a gritar cegado por la rabia, su espada lanzando golpes tan acelerados que Jin tenía que tener cuidado en no caer en su rango de alcance y sin embargo aquel tipo era bueno, los evadía, se regodeaba en ello, en los golpes, la sangre y el descontrol.

—Recuérdalo Jin, aquel día cuando mataste a aquel tipo, el que iba con su novia, tu lo mataste y entonces la chica se suicidó por él, ¿no lo recuerdas Jin?, ¡esa chica iba a ser mía!, ¡por tu culpa, por tu culpa! —Los ojos del hombre dos bolas de locura inconcisas.

—Idioteces. —Jin susurró, sus ojos dos líneas apenas en su rostro.

—Pero sabes, probablemente fue lo mejor, así pude conocer a tu chica, ¿o debería decir a tu ex chica?

—¡Esa chica es la mía! —Mugen bufó, como lo haría un toro enfurecido—. ¡Sí algún día alguien le quita a la chica ese seré yo! —Jin no estuvo muy seguro de si aquello había salido por el ardor de la batalla o de verdad lo había pensado, Mugen era dado a decir y hacer estupideces en el fragor de una pelea.

—¡Mal nacido!

—¡Ahora!

—¡Mugen! —Aquello no estaba planeado, ni por ellos ni por él, el candelabro cayó al suelo e incendió la paja, al instante lenguas de fuego lamieron las paredes.

—Maldición. —Mugen recordó un momento parecido, el día en el que Jin, Fuu y él se habían conocido, ahora solo faltaba que Jin apareciera muy tranquilo tomando un baño en medio de todo aquello y que Fuu…

—¡Fuu! —gritó y corrió hacía ella, su cuerpo colgaba inerte de una de las vigas, intentó desamarrarla pero fue en vano.

—¡Mugen! —De un solo tajo Jin cortó la cuerda, Mugen no hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo estupido que había sido al no considerar aquella simple idea, bueno, ¿qué querían?, no solía ser el máximo de brillantez.

—¡¿Dónde esta ese tipo? —Sujetando a la muchacha contra su cuerpo Mugen apretó la empuñadura de su espada con la mano libre—. No me largo sin matarlo.

—Olvida eso. —Jin abrió paso con su espada entre los maderos que ardían cayendo sobre ellos—. Tenemos que sacar a Fuu de aquí.

—Ah. —Mugen asintió secamente y salió por patas del lugar que caía en pedazos, corrieron hasta que el fuego no podía alcanzarlos y se dejaron caer ambos en el pasto.

—Ese tío. —Mugen mugió, su mano cerrada y una vena latiendo en su sien—. Cuando lo vea lo voy a hacer picadillo, seguirte por una razón tan estupida.

—Uh. —Jin no agregó gran cosa, en lugar de eso giró a ver a Fuu, se veía decididamente diferente con el cabello suelto cayéndole por el rostro.

—Y ahora este pervertido… —Mugen volvió a gruñir, Jin sabía a lo que se refería, que debajo de esa yukata la chica no llevaba ropa—. Decididamente lo voy a matar.

—La ha golpeado. —Jin le giró un poco el rostro, Fuu tenía un cardenal en el cuello… ahora que lo pensaba quizás no había sido un golpe.

—¡Joder! —Mugen gritó, se oía impotente y frustrado, fue un grito que removió todo el bosque y entonces —y para horror de Jin— le abrió completamente la yukata dejando su cuerpo suave al descubierto.

—¡Pero que mierdas crees que…! —Pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo Mugen ya había llevado su nariz justo a ese lugar y había olfateado de la manera en que lo haría un perro, su escrutinio duró un poco y entonces levantó el rostro y sonrió de una manera muy extraña.

—¡El idiota no alcanzó a violarla!

—No tenías que hacer eso. —Jin cerró la yukata de golpe, sus mejillas inusualmente enrojecidas—. Podríamos haberle preguntado a ella.

—Imposible. —Mugen negó con la cabeza—. Si le hubiera hecho algo ahorita mismo ya habría ido a cortarle la cabeza.

—Oh.

—No es que este pensando en no hacerlo.

—Oh. —Jin dudó un momento pero luego le quito a Fuu de los brazos para desconcierto del otro.

—¿Qué mierdas haces niño bonito?

—No confió en ti. —Arqueando una ceja Jin acunó el pequeño cuerpo de Fuu contra su regazo.

—¡A mi me gustan las nenas con las tetas grandes! —Mugen frunció el ceño ofendido—. Esa cría tiene un par de limones.

—Tus ojos estaban brillando cuando la oliste. —Jin solo quiso recalcar lo obvio.

—¡Los tuyos también lo hacían! —Mugen gritó señalándolo con el dedo—. Señorito perfección y reglas. —Jin supo que había un par de cosas que pudo haber alegado en su favor pero por alguna razón sentía que no había caso en refutarlo.

—Bueno, —aunque trató de hablar lo más serio y distante posible—, no dejo de ser un hombre después de todo.

—¡Entonces si te la quieres cargar! —Mugen saltó— ¡Regrésamela!

—El que se la quiere cargar eres tu. —Los ojos de Jin lo observaron retadores.

—De seguro que tu amigo esta inquieto. —Mugen señaló a su entrepierna alzando una ceja.

—Cállate. —Empezando a temer por un dolor de cabeza Jin se masajeó la sien.

—Oh bueno. —El antiguo pirata se tiró hacía atrás usando sus manos de almohada, las estrellas brillando en lo alto—. ¿Y ahora que?

—Con ese tipo tras mí no puedo dejarla sola.

—Jojo, ¿entonces si planeas tirartela?

—¿Puedes ser racional por un momento?

—Aburrido. —Cerrando los ojos Mugen pensó, solo un momento, no que fuera bueno haciéndolo de cualquier forma—. Voy contigo entonces.

—¿Uh?

—Ese tipo es fuerte, te hará pomada.

—Ya… —Jin esperó un par de segundos, el momento justo—. ¿Entonces quieres tirartela?

—¡Que me gustan con los pechos grandes, joder!

—¿Me la quedo entonces?

—Has lo que se antoje. —Mugen gruñó girando su cuerpo hacía el lado contrario, pasaron un par de minutos y…—. Bueno ya, dámela.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Tú también.

—Mejor vamos a dormir. —Después de la frase ambos se miraron por largo rato y no era solo que la cabaña estaba destruida y había un asesino loco buscándolos por ahí, tampoco que estaban completamente a la intemperie con una chica semidesnuda.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien que? —De nuevo largos minutos pasaron y finalmente ambos suspiraron, parecía que estaban empezando a desarrollar un nuevo lenguaje sin palabras y eso era extraño.

—Pero no intentes nada raro. —Jin acostó a Fuu en medio, su cabello castaño regándose bajo ella, dándole un aspecto encantador y sensual.

—Uh. —Mugen dejo escapar un ruido extraño.

—Dijiste que te gustaban con senos grandes. —Jin hizo la aclaración como al descuido.

—Oh vaya. —Mugen se rascó la cabeza—. ¿No te parece que han crecido un poco?

—Para nada.

—Serán imaginaciones mías.

—Definitivamente. —De nuevo silencio y volvieron a suspirar, ¿era como un código?, porque la verdad es que empezaba a parecerlo.

—Bien entonces. —Jin se acomodó de tal manera que el rostro de Fuu quedo vuelto hacía él.

—Deja algo colega. —Pero Mugen se pegó de manera tan escandalosa a la espalda de la chica que Jin cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca, definitivo que era un pervertido y así se lo hizo saber.

—Pervertido.

—Lo que sea. —La mano caliente y grande de Mugen vaciló sin saber bien a bien donde colocarse, Jin se pegó rápidamente a la chica para que a su impredecible compañero no se le ocurriera poner la mano sobre aquello que él mismo había llamado "limones"

—Oh quédate con esos. —Mugen sonrió maliciosamente pasando la mano por las caderas femeninas, eran anchas y firmes, arriba su cintura estrecha. Jin iba a replicar que Fuu lo golpearía por la mañana pero al final las palabras murieron en su garganta, la respiración de la joven, suave y acompasada contra su pecho y sus labios rosas rozándolo le quitaron cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiera podido tener.

—Oye Mugen… —Aunque al final tuvo que volver a hablar cuando la mano de su compañero empezó a tantear con los bordes de la yukata—. No te propases.

—Si esto no es propasarnos no sé que lo sea.

—Hum. —Pero no tenía una respuesta para eso, los senos de Fuu eran pequeños y suaves y se presionaban contra él con cada respiración.

—De verdad que eres un gay. —Mugen incorporó la cabeza colocando la barbilla indolente sobre su mano.

—¿Qué?

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, no? —Sujetándole una mano Mugen colocó los pálidos dedos de su compañero sobre la breve cintura de la chica.

—Ah.

—¿Qué?

—Es tibia. —No supo porque no pudo parar el comentario, quizás porque era a Mugen a quien se lo decía.

—Claro que es tibia, es un cuerpo de mujer, además es de una mujer pequeña. —El antiguo pirata sonrió, aquella sonrisa maliciosa que le encendía los ojos—. Todo en ella es pequeño la verdad.

—Hu…

—Me pregunto como será entrar en…

—Mugen. —Jin lo interrumpió—. Cállate.

—Cuatro ojos aguafiestas.

—Perro pervertido.

—Hombre que no sabe pescar.

—Idiota que no sabe leer bien.

—Samurai de tercera.

—Pirata de cuarta.

—Chicos... —Ambos callaron cuando Fuu habló entre sueños—No peleen.

—Jo. —Mugen sonrió ampliamente—. Hasta en sueños se esta metiendo en nuestros asuntos.

—Mmm.

—Oye, ¿es cuando estas nervioso que solo dices monosílabos?

—¿Qué?

—Es que solo hablas así de seco cuando estas con ella.

—Cállate Mugen.

—Será que a ti te gustan los limones. —Mugen se encogió de hombros, Jin iba a decir algo pero mejor se calló, ambos cerraron los ojos, un suspiro y…

—Pues parece que a ti te están empezando a gustar también.

—¿Ah?

—Los limones.

—Idiota. —Y con los ojos cerrados ambos sonrieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fuu abrió los ojos, en primera instancia no supo donde estaba, le dolían todos los huesos y vagamente recordaba a dos figuras alzándose majestuosas frente a ella.

—¿Uh? —Estaba tirada contra el pasto y eso era incomodo, además le dolía un poco la cabeza, estaba por frotarse un ojo cuando notó que no podía hacerlo porque su mano estaba presa, bien agarrada por la mano de Jin.

—¿Jin? —No pudo evitar parpadear con fuerza echando su cabeza hacía atrás, el joven se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, una de sus manos entrelazada con la de él, la otra mano del joven… argh… ¿no estaba soñando?, ¿estaba esa mano aferrada a su cintura?, ¿estaba por debajo de la yukata?, ¿por qué no traía ropa bajo la yukata?, sonrojada al máximo se echó hacía atrás, aquello definitivamente fue una mala decisión.

—Tetas… —Mugen balbuceó entre sueños—. Culo… —Las manos grandes y calientes de él sobre su cadera empezaron a estrellar su trasero de manera constante y rítmica contra su pelvis, ¡Y se suponía que ese parludo estaba dormido!, ¡si se la estaba echando entre sueños!

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó tan fuerte que ambos jóvenes despertaron al tiempo.

—¡Uc! —Jin apenas alcanzó a ponerse colorado, por lo más sagrado que no se había dado cuenta cuando su mano se había inmiscuido en territorio prohibido.

—¿Ah? —Mugen embistió unas tres veces antes de despertar por completo y aún después sus manos no abandonaron el agarre, saliva escurriendo de sus labios—¿Qué?

—¡PERVERTIDOS! —Y con la fuerza de una patada ambos rodaron por la pendiente, Jin demasiado avergonzado como para intentar no lastimarse con las piedras y Mugen demasiado excitado por su sueño como para preocuparse por algo así.

Anda, Fuu sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿y era ella la que quería estar con esos tipos?, debía estar loca.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bueno, tengo la vaga idea de que al principio no iba a salir esto… ya que, ojala y les divierta aunque sea un poco. Ahora si me voy a estudiar Ciao

_26 de Mayo del 2011 Jueves _


End file.
